Kissing Booth
by Aqua88
Summary: Okay, so that was the BEST kiss I got all night Hands down,   Derek breathed heavily. Alternate Ending to 'Slacker Mom'. ONE SHOT


**A/N:** Okay, so I have no clue where this came from, but it wrote itself. I had nothing to do with it /. So if there are any spelling errors those are also not my fault. Hehe. I was just watching Slacker Mom and I was like 'OH OH ALTERNATE ENDING'. So this picks up when Derek and Casey come to help Nora with the School Fundraiser. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LwD. I know. I'm crying about it too.

* * *

Derek held up a CD. "I put together some decent music how about I DJ," Derek makes record scratching noises and does the motion with his hands.

Casey gives off a mysterious grin. "No, I know just what you can do..."

Casey grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to a booth. The family chuckles as they go about setting up other things.

Derek looks up at the booth and reads the sign at the top "Kiss the Football Captain...Casey, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, since Max wanted to go to the party he backed out from his job he signed up for- The kissing booth, and since..."

Derek smirks. "Figures the guy would sign up for this. He's full of himself."

"Derek! Max is NOT full of himself. He was doing this for the school."

Derek was quick to respond. "Then why did Mr. Gracious back out?" Casey looked like she got hit in the stomach as Derek says that. Derek then feels his invisible conscious kick in. "Casey, I didn't-"

Casey cuts him off. "No. Your right." She starts to walk off most likely to go to the inevitable- Cry. Derek couldn't stand to see her walk off like that. "Casey wait. Do you want me to fill in for Max? Is that what you were going to ask?" Casey stops in her tracks, and turns around.

"Maaybe," she says smiling.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Look I'm more of a DJ are you sure I can't just..." Casey stops him and rambles on with statistics.

"Look, I know this isn't your thing, but the CD is already premixed so its not like you would be doing that much, and we were really counting on so much profit from this booth, and if we can't get enough then there's no new sporting equipment, and if we don't make enough money, then we might not have the fun fair again and the fun fair has been a tradition since the school started, and..."

"OKAY, Case. I'll do it. Just stop talking." Casey sticks out her tongue at him and pretends to zip her lips. "Okay, we just need to do one thing: Change the sign. Can you take the sign down while I go grab another blank poster and some markers?"

Derek nods. Casey goes to grab the markers over on the work table they have set up. Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, and George are all putting on her jackets. Casey grabs the markers. "Hey what are you guys doing?"

Lizzie zips her coat. "We have to go set up some stuff outside. George said he needs more then 3 people...Will you and Derek be okay for a couple minutes?"

Casey smiles and looks over at Derek. "Sure we'll be fine. We're redoing the...DEREK!"

Derek has the sign in shreds everywhere, including some on him.

Lizzie makes an unsure look but proceeds to follow the rest of the family out to the front. Casey runs over to Derek. "WHAT, are you doing, just take off the tacks!"

Derek looks up and sees the bulky tacks on the sides of the poster. "Oops."

Casey steps in front of him. "Fine. I'll do it. Go start writing "Kiss the Hockey Forward" on that poster. And print neatly." Derek sits amazed.

"Wow, you know what position I play?"

Casey nods. "Of course. I live with you." Derek and Casey somehow found the line unbelievably funny. They didn't know if they were laughing at the way Casey said it, if they were losing their minds, or if they were laughing at them 'living together'. Derek let out a content sigh and got the markers. He started the outline of the 'K'. Then he heard Casey. He looked over.

She was jumping up and down trying to reach the tack. Derek tried desperately not to laugh, but unfortunately did not make it. Casey frowned.

"Derek don't just sit there and laugh, help me." Derek rolled his eyes, got up and went behind where Casey was. He leaned against her and grabbed the tack. He felt Casey's body tense up. Derek loved to make her uncomfortable. And he felt like getting her back for pulling that crap she did two days ago when she got desperately close to his face, but psyched him out and went to grab a folder off her shelf.

Derek handed grabbed her hand and lifted it up, so he could give her the tack without hurting her. "There you go," he smiled and smirked all at once. Casey tried her best to give a natural smirk back. Derek sat back down to his letters and Casey took off the tack on the bottom. The Poster came falling down on her face. Casey could already hear Derek's laughter from under it. Casey started to laugh too. "You know I feel like I've been in this position earlier today." She shoved the poster off of herself.

Derek laughed. "Yeah when hunky football player boyfriend came to the rescue. Weird he was there all of a sudden like that."

Casey smiled, and walked over to where Derek was sitting on the floor. "Yeah. I can't believe he caught me. I also can't believe he didn't show up tonight. He's..."

Casey cut herself off. Derek looked up at her. "He's what?" Casey frowned. "Nothing."

"No, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

"Casey. It's something."

She sighed, and sat down. "He's such a egotistical jerk." Casey let out another large sigh. This was a break through for her. And Derek knew it. She thought he was the world. But she was slowly realizing _he _thought he was the world. Derek remained quiet and let Casey have her realization, but Casey surprised him. "Well. I guess there are 'other fish in the sea'. I don't know where they all went, but..." Casey trailed off.

They sat there in silence for 30 seconds or so. Casey smiled, then put a blank expression on her face. "Pass me a marker would you? I'll help."

Derek passed her another red marker. She grabbed the marker and started to make the outline of an 'I', and looked over at Derek. He sat there contently coloring in his 'K'. She took her marker off the paper and grabbed his arm.

Before Derek knew it he was tackled by Casey and she was coloring his arm with marker. He grabbed his red marker that he dropped and went wrestled to try to make contact with skin. They both looked hilarious sitting there both in a wrapped up mess on the floor each gripping each others arms to stop their attacks. Finally, Derek went down and pulled her on top of him so her back was pressed against his chest, and he leaned up so their faces were next to each other, and he smeared the red marker all over her arms. Casey switched positions so her front was on top of his chest and she drew all over his neck and face. Derek finally stopped struggling so Casey did too.

They started to relax into that position for a moment when they heard whistling over by the work station, they turned their heads to see it was Edwin grabbing a metal pole. Edwin turned around and saw them. He put on a horrified expression. Casey and Derek both rapidly parted and started rambling.

"She was just trying to..."

"It was my fault I took the marker,"

Edwin looked at them again and slowly backed away with the pole, and left. Casey and Derek started laughing. "Derek, I think we freaked him out." Derek chuckled again. "Eh, I think he'll be alright.

They finished up the sign and added Casey's idea: Two red lips on the side, with Derek's number written on top. They retacked it back up. It looked great. And just on time. People started to pour in. It was 7:35. Show time. Derek turned to Casey. "So, thanks and..." Casey responded quickly.

"Yeah. Sure. It was...fun?" It was rhetorical but she also looked like she was asking herself mostly.

Derek nodded. Casey walked away so Derek wouldn't see her grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:30PM

Nora grabbed the last of the stuff on the table. Derek and Casey still had to take down the kissing booth. Everyone else was in the car.

"Are you two going to be okay here by yourself? Are you sure you don't want me to help take it down?"

Casey laughs. "Mom, don't worry. Go home. Your exhausted. Lizzie's cranky. Edwin is fighting with Lizzie _because _she's cranky, and George is fighting with the both of them. This family needs sleep. And we've got the keys to lock up. Mr. Lassiter still somehow magically loves Derek. We'll be fine."

Nora thanks her and leaves the gymnasium door shutting behind her. Derek turns and looks at the kissing booth. "Ugh, it looks like work. I'm sooo tired," Derek whined trying to weasel his way out of it. Casey laughed sort of viciously. "Oh yeah and all that work you did sitting at the booth waiting for pretty girls to come and kiss you...Ouch. Long day."

Derek sighed. "Yeah that was kinda great." Casey threw him a look. Derek cringed.

"I've got news for you: Some of them not so hot."

Casey started busting up laughing. "Yeah, I thought I saw Mrs. Crutchinson in line at some point..."

"Did not!"

"Okay, fine, don't believe me." Casey sat down near the booth with exhaustion. Derek followed. Silence crept into the air. Derek spoke up. "Hey you know what I've always wanted to do?"

Casey glanced over at him mischievously. "What's that?"

Derek got up. "Okay, PROMISE not to laugh."

"I promise," she said nodding her head.

"Run through the halls."

Casey looked in wonder. "What? Why?"

"Because it's always looked like fun. But I didn't want to do it while students were there. I'd look like the class retard."

Casey fake coughed.

"Oh yeah, Macdonald? You think I'm a retard just in class," he said as he pulled her up off the floor, and gripped her hand. He shoved through the gym doors and started running through the hallways dragging him along with her. Derek had a big goofy smile on her face. Casey couldn't help but laugh to it as they ran through the hallways, passing English, Spanish, Biology, and others. "What the heck Venturi?"

Finally, they both stopped and panted just outside the gym doors, back where they started. Casey gave him a baby smile. "Does Derek feel better now?"

"HEY, at least I had fun at this school for once. I never have fun. Coming here day after day...telling me things I don't know...it's depressing."

Casey nodded. They both went back into the gym still slightly out of breath and even more exhausted from when they first were starting to tear the booth down. They had the decorations down, all they had left was the bench that Derek sat at and the "Kiss the Hockey Forward" sign.

Derek plopped down on the bench that he sat at for an hour and a half earlier on. He checked his watch 11:45. But he didn't want to move. Casey sat beside him, close since there wasn't much room on the bench. Casey grabbed his wrist to look at the time. "It's 11:45? We need to start tearing the rest of this down."

Derek snuggled into the bench a little more. Casey did the same. They leaned their arms and thighs on each other not even noticing. Casey let out a small sigh. "So how many girls you think you kissed tonight?"

"Girls, or the number of times? Because I got some repeats. And it was a little embarrassing when I got one girl for the 4th time to tell you the truth."

Casey laughed. "Aw, Derek is embarrassed for once..." Derek blushed. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Derek sighed too tired to care if he won. He took off one of the glitter stickers next to him on the bench. "Hey what should I do with," He said turning around to face Casey, but Casey completely cut him off. Derek tensed as he felt her lips pressing onto his a little awkwardly. But who could blame her. She was kissing her step brother. It's a long shot.

If Derek was tired before his eyes were wide now. He didn't even know what to think. Wait. He knew exactly what to think. Nothing. He relaxed, and Casey relaxed with him. The kiss got deeper. Derek put his hands on her back, and massaged her shoulder blades with his thumbs. He finally knew what he was thinking.

They pulled apart. Casey smiling but fearful all rolled into one expression. Derek let a grin escape.

"Okay, so that was the BEST kiss I got all night- Hands down."

Casey let her grin match Derek's.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. If you clicked that little purple button below and reviewed it would make my heart soar. Thanks! 


End file.
